fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ally (God Genesis)
|-|Ally= |-|Alice= Summary Alice is one of the 3 True Primordials in existence. She, Chaos, and Void, existed before anything. Both she and Chaos being bored immediately, decided to fight. Void however was not interested in that, so she took no part. The fight between the two was so legendary, it created the blueprints for existence. To which caused beings such as Ignia to be born and create the rest of existence using the blueprints created by the two. Ignia created infinite dimensions, realms, multiverses, universes, worlds and planes. Alice and Chaos, being interested in what she created, now had access to new entertainment besides clashing with each other. Creation to them was like a book with infinite pages. Causing Mayhem in creation is something they do on the norm. Ignia knew there was nothing she can do to stop these beings. Alice and Chaos are rivals. They compete with each other even if it's not exactly fists and feet being thrown at each other. They will always find a way to compete. One way, was with Aria and Azura. Azura being a chaos manifestation, and Aria being Alice's manifestation. Destined to fight. Which is known as God Genesis. Alice and Chaos hosted a tournament. An omniversal one. They would both choose their own warriors from creation, and have them fight each other to the death. Alice won this tournament, with her warrior she picked name Klarion. She set up his family being kidnapped to persuade him into becoming her champion. She also promised a reward beyond his imagination. After winning however, she was so excited, she told him he could have anything he desired. However, she was surprised when his answer was her. She was shocked as she did not have any idea what he meant. However, he knew exactly what he was doing. As instead of asking for any one thing, he asked for the being that can do everything. Alice knew what he meant, but was surprised by his intelligence. He wanted Alice to be his significant other. Alice agreed for two reasons. One being she did promise him anything, and she is always looking for ways to entertain herself, so she wanted to try it. He was eventually known as "The King of Order". Her true form as Ally, represents one of One's minds who helps write the story. Appearance See picture Personality Ally acts different from Alice. Ally is quite cheery, and acts like a fangirl. However Alice, comes of as a royal and speaks with authority. She speaks and acts very different. However regardless if she is Alice or Ally, she is extremely cold. She toys with the lives of others as a hobby. As such when she manipulated Klarion by causing misfortune to his family so that he could accept her offer to be her champion. She can also be extremely petty as was noted by Klarion. She threatened to stretch him across creation infinitely due to not wanting to lose to Chaos. To her, the only thing that matters is defeating Chaos. She seems to dislike boasting, as she considered it torture when Chaos would do it after beating her at something. She seems to hate the perception others have of her. As most consider her the benevolent goddess of light, even though she causes mayhem in lower worlds for her own entertainment. Chaos is seen as the evil one, and is blamed for all the negativity in the world while Alice is associated with positivity. She shudders whenever people talk about her in that matter. She finds it extremely cringe. Alice seems to be open to most things as long as it gives her entertainment. As she agreed to become Klarion's significant other. To which she then granted him unimaginable power. Alice is seen as fair. As she never goes back on her word. Whether that be something considered good, or bad. She is willing to make deals with lower beings, and have always held up her end of the bargain. This is because she already sees herself as greater than you are. The more and more she interacts with mortals, the more she starts getting lost in their pleasures. However fighting Alice is still her favorite source of entertainment. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | High 1-A Name: Ally, Alice Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Inapplicable Classification: Author Embodiment, Goddess, True Primordial Abilities |-|Ally Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plot Manipulation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Dimensionless Existence (Type 3), Acausality (Type 5), Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Instinctive Reaction, Godlike Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Flight, Power Bestowal, Power Nullification, Power Absorption, Power Mimicry, Portal Creation, Illusion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Creation, Destruction, Paralysis Inducement, Status Effect Inducement, Magma Manipulation, Aura, Regeneration (True Godly), Immortality (Type 10), Light Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 3, author embodiment), Large Size (Type 11, however whatever she wants it to be), Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Cosmic Awareness, Clairvoyance, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Astral Projection, Resurrection, Weapon Mastery, Weapon Manipulation, Summoning, Weather Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Danmaku, Duplication, Adaptation, Reactive Evolution, Reactive Power Level, Rage Power, Curse Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Transmutation, Corruption, Accelerated Development, Acid Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Age Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Avatar Creation, Berserk Mode, Black Hole Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Body Control, Bone Manipulation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Chaos Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Density Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Durability Negation, Explosion Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Fusionism, Healing, Heat Manipulation, Cold Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Homing Attack, Indomitable Will, Information Manipulation, Insect Manipulation, Invisibility, Invulnerability, Kinetic Energy Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Transformation, Shapeshifting, Transduality, Time Travel, Thread Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Telepathy, Sound Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Sealing, Radiation Manipulation, Purification, Probability Manipulation, Precognition, BFR |-|Alice Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Light Manipulation Disease Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Power Nullification, Power Absorption, Accelerated Development, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Curse Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Elemental Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Flight, Resistance to Power Nullification, Creation, Existence Erasure, Acausality (Type 5), Immortality (Types 3 and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Plot Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction, Reactive Evolution, Weapon Mastery, Empathic Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Durability Negation, Space-Time Manipulation, Summoning, Telepathy Attack Potency: Unknown (Ally exists as an Author, and acts as one of One's other minds. She can manifest in the Author Domain which stands independent to totality existing as "unreachable". The Realm itself is completely transcendent to all things including True Primordials. Due to being an Author, all things are technically not even real to her, which includes her manifestation as Alice, which stands above all transcendent beings and the hierarchical ladder of transcendents and primordials. Like One, she is capable of making the impossible possible, and possible impossible. Capable of manipulating the entire story, which includes infinite upon infinite of stories. The idea of something trying to fight a being of her position can only be described as one thing, complete and utter nonsense) | High Outerverse level (Alice exists as one of the big three true primordials. Completely transcending the hierarchy of transcendent beings entirely which Ignia and Remia are a part of) Speed: Unknown | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Unknown | High Outerversal Durability: Unknown | High Outerverse level Stamina: Irrelevant | Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant | High Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Omniscience | Nigh Omniscience Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: All is Written: Ally due to her state as an author can do anything she wills. Such like how a writer is able to make anything happen within their story. Ally represents this, and her power is not limited to any known system. As being an Author is her state of existence. She is able to do things such as: * Lift something that cant be lifted * Divide infinity * Create something more powerful than herself * Permanently kill herself and bringer herself back from being killed. * Create beings transcendent to other hierarchies to no end Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Gods Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Biology Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Probability Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Vector Users Category:Plot Users Category:Information Users Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Combat Gods Category:Sand Users Category:Acid Users Category:Fate Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Memory Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Purification Users Category:Size Users Category:Thread Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Sound Users Category:Soul Users Category:Chain Users Category:Transdual Characters Category:Time Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Void Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Plasma Users Category:Insect Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Causality Users Category:Abstract Characters Category:Heat Users Category:Healing Users Category:Body Users Category:Bone Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Holy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Magic Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Density Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Fear Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Berserkers Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Age Users Category:Rage Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Physics Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Chi Users Category:Weather Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Solar Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Hair Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magma Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Law Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Dream Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Authors Category:Supreme Beings